Dceu's Nightwing
by Nathanfillion0508
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Dick Grayson has been doing in the Dceu? A fanfic about Dick Grayson's life in the Dceu. Set a few months after the events of Justice League.
1. Chapter 1: Headlines

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

SET AFTER THE EVENTS OF JUSTICE LEAGUE.

Chapter 1: Headlines

The sun shines over Metropolis. Clark Kent and Lois Lane walked in the Daily Planet building, hand in hand.

"So how does it feel to come back to work?" Lois asked Clark.

"A little weird. And I'm surprised that they actually believe my story." Clark admitted.

"Well, It's not easy to explain to people that you _came back from the dead_." said Lois.

Apparently, Clark had to fake his own death, so he could 'go undercover'. All because he was following a big scoop that was _so dangerous_ , so dangerous that he had to lie to his friends and family. But the only two people who knew was his fiancé Lois, and his mother. They found it hard to believe at first, but when they saw what Clark had been working on, they immediately believe it.

Soon, everyone were working to get the story out. They were rushing to print and publish the biggest story of the century: _Justice League, Earth Greatest Heroes_. Everything the world needs to know about the new group of superheroes (except for their real identities). And not just that, Clark also did a bonus story that make the headlines: _Billionaire Bruce Wayne Funding The Justice League_. Just when Clark settled down, Perry called him and Lois to his office.

"Is something wrong?" asked Clark. He was afraid that Perry might found out his secret identity.

"No. But I have a new story that I need you two to do." Perry said.

"A new story?" Asked Lois.

"Yup. Something that will make the front page. Probably the biggest news of the year."

"Bigger than the Justice League story?" asked Clark.

"Maybe." Perry said. He took out a file from one of his drawers.

"So what's this big story?"

"More like _who_." said Perry.

He gave the file to them. "Richard John Grayson."

"Who?" Clark asked.

"Dick Grayson? Bruce Wayne adopted ward?" said Perry.

Clark has a feeling that he was supposed to know who that Dick Grayson is. "Dick Grayson, of course."

"So what do you want us to do?" Asked Lois while looking through the file.

"I want you two to find him. Ever since Wayne adopted the kid, Dick Grayson has been the subject of tabloid and media reporting. Every news reporters in the world wanted to do an interview with him..." said Perry.

"... But Wayne never allowed it." Lois continued.

"Nonetheless, that didn't stop paparazzi from following him every day of his life. Taking his photos, spread rumours about him, stuff like that...up until five years ago."

"Starting from five years ago, nobody saw him, reporters couldn't find him. It's like he'd just vanished. Bruce Wayne never talked about it, some say that he was studying abroad, While others say that he was abducted by an alien."

"So you want us to find out the truth." said Clark.

"Exactly, and I want the story on his birthday. Every year on his birthday, almost every newspaper will do an exclusive story on him. And this year will be no different. You two are the best reporters I have, so don't let me down." Said Perry.

"We won't, sir." said Lois.

The minute Clark got back on his seat. He asked Lois, "So... who's Dick Grayson?"

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE: I feel like the Dceu's Timeline is kinda weird, so I changed it a bit._**

 ** _In the Dceu, Robin (Jason Todd) is already dead for about ten years, but that would make Dick Grayson be in his late 20s or early 30s. He would be older than Flash and just a few years younger than Superman._**

 ** _In this fanfic, Dick was 11 years old when Bruce adopted him. He became Robin when he was 12, up until he was 16. A year later, Jason became Robin. He was Robin for about two years before he died. Justice League is set 2-3 years later. Dick is about 21-22 years old._**


	2. Chapter 2: The Former Boy Wonder

Chapter 2:The Former Boy Wonder

Superman was flying straight to Gotham.The Justice League is working on a mission, and it was time for their usual meeting in the batcave.

However, Superman was distracted during the whole ' flight '.His mind was filled with information of Dick Grayson.Not long ago, Lois had given him a 2 hour long _presentation_ about Bruce's ward.He still found it hard to believe that Bruce Wayne, _the Batman_ , actually adopted a kid.But he does have a few on his mind, like why'd he never talked about it?Or where is Dick Grayson?Or even better, why on earth did Batman even adopt a kid?!

After a few minutes, Superman arrived in the Batcave.

"Finally, you're here."said Cyborg.

"Yeah, where have you been, _slow poke_."said Flash.

"Sorry, I got distracted."replied Superman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the meeting had ended, Bruce went upstairs.He has a very important dinner party that he had to attend, and Diana was his _plus one_.

After Bruce left the batcave, Superman couldn't take it anymore.His mind was filled with question about Dick Grayson.

"Any of you heard about someone named Dick Grayson?"

"Of course I heard of him, he's Bruce's ward."Said Cyborg.

"Yeah.I mean you have to be living _under a rock_ to not know who Dick Grayson is."Flash added.

"Dick Grayson?Wasn't he the circus boy that Bruce cared for?"saidAquaman.

"I was just wondering...Do you happen to know where he is or?"asked Superman.

"Is this for your job or are you just curious?"asked Cyborg.

"A little bit of both."

"Well duh.How could you not be curious?The whole world doesn't even know if he's _dead or alive_."said Flash.

"So I'm guessing that's a no."said Superman.

"Ahh...I wouldn't be so sure about that."said Flash.

Flash sped over to the batcomputer and typed Dick Grayson. Instantly, a couple of dozens of websites popped up.

 _"Where is Dick Grayson?"_

 _"Happy 18th birthday Dick Grayson...Wherever you are!"_

 _"Dick Grayson Fan Theories."_

 _"Man claims he witnessed aliens kidnapping Billionaire Bruce Wayne's adopted ward."_

 _"Top 10 cutest pics of Dick Grayson."_

"The hell..."said Aquaman.

Flash nodded, "Yup. Welcome to the Dick Grayson fandom."

"I don't see how fan theories and _fake alien kidnappings_ answers my question."said Superman.

"Uhh..."

"No offence to B-man, but...I just can't imagine him raising a kid."said Aquaman.

"Yeah me too...I've been wondering, did he ever know that Bruce is Batman?"said Cyborg.

"Of course he knew."said Flash."You can't live with Batman and not know that heis -."Suddenly it hit him.

"Wait...If Bruce Wayne is Batman...Doesn't that mean Dick Grayson is..."

"Is what?"asked Superman.

"Is Robin!"shouted Flash, eyes gleaming.

"I think you meant that he _was_ Robin."Alfred suddenly appeared out of nowhere."It's been a long time since masterDick's name is spoken around here.It's all because of master Bruce's stubbornness I suppose."

"Dick Grayson was Robin...He really was Robin!!"said Flash.

"Alfred, do you know where he is?"said Superman."It's been a long time since anyone saw him."

"Well, It's not my place to say but...Master Dick could use a friend right now.He's going through... _a difficult time_."

"It's because of what happen to his uncle, isn't it?"asked Flash.

"Hold up, what happen?" said Aquaman.

"You didn't know?His uncle who was in a comapassed away three days ago. Apparently, he was in a hospital for more than 15 years!"explained Flash.

"And now that he's gone, master Dick is the last living member of the Grayson."said Alfred.

Superman sighed."Welcome to my world."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following week, Clark bought a ticket to Blüdhaven.According to Alfred, that's where Dick is living, together with his friend and roommate, Roy Harper.

From what he heard,Blüdhavenis a city just like Gotham.If not, _worse than Gotham._

" _Why would he want to live in a place like this?_ "Clark thought.

One day...two days...three days...A week had passed, and he still couldn't find Dick Grayson.

On the second week, Clark decided to head to the diner to get some breakfast.There was a tv on the corner of the wall.It was on the news channel.

The reporter was reporting about the world newest(and only)group of superheroes, and the whole ' alien invasion ' that took place two months ago.

Just then, someone sat beside him at the diner counter.Clark smiled in acknowledgement, the guy smiled back.

He figured the guy must be in his college years.

"I take the usual."said the guy to the waitress.

"Banana milkshake or chocolate chip?"

"Chocolate chip."

After a moment, he realized that the guy was looking at him.

"Sorry, It's just...I'm a huge fan of yours."said the guy smiling.

"You know _who I am_."asked Clark.

"Of course I do, you're Clark Kent."said the guy.

Clark breathes a sigh of relief. For a second there he thought the kid -

"And I know _who you also are_."The guy looked at the tv and back at him.

" _Great_."He thought.

Clark sighed."Well, someone is bound to find out sooner or later.But I appreciate if you could -."

"Keep it a secret?Don't worry, I won't tell.I know how important keeping your _real identity_ a secret is for you superheroes."

Yes it is...Good thing you only know mine."Clark laughed nervously.

"Well..."

Clark took a deep breath."How many of us-"

"All of you...The whole league."The guy blurted out.

Clark almost choked on his coffee.There are only four people in the whole world who knew about their identities, his mother, Lois, Alfred and Lex Luthor.

Wait...Could he be working for?No, that could not possible.If he was working for Luthor, why would he tell Clark that he knew their secret identities?

"You're kidding...right?"said Clark.

The tv was showing pictures of the league, one by one.

"Clark Kent...Diana Prince...Arthur Curry...Barry Allen...Victor Stone...And Bruce Wayne."Hesaid.

Clark could have sworn he heard him grumbled when he said Bruce's name. But he didn't think much of it,hehas something bigger to worry about.

The guy seems to have read his mind."Don't worry, I'm not working for a _supervillian_ or anything.I just...know a lot ofsuperhero stuff."

"I see...But how _did you find out_ who we are?"asked Clark.

"It's...kind of my hobby.I _am_ taking journalism class."

Clark is already starting to like this kid.

"Since you know my name, it's only right if I know yours."

The guy smiled."It's Dick Grayson."


	3. Chapter 3: Nightwing

Chapter 3: Nightwing

 _Dick's POV_

" _Beep!Beep!_ "The alarm clock rang.

I moved my hand to the table trying to turn it off.I forced myself out of bed and start the day.I freshen up, take my backpack and got out of my room.

"Dick, where's the cereal?"said Roy opening and closing the cupboards. Roy's my best friend _slash_ roommate, he moved in with me after his apartment in New York City got blown up by _gigantic bugs_.

"You ate it all last night, remember? How long are you staying anyway?"I asked.It has only been two months, and my apartment was already in a mess.Roy wasn't exactly the _tidiest_ person I know.

"Not sure, probably until I find a new house in New York."said Roy opening the fridge.

"Well, I gotta go.Don't forget to lock the door on your way out."I said.

"'kay bye!Don't get into any trouble!"Roy shouted in a big _brother kind of way_ as I close the door.

I walked towards the bus stop.Just then,I passed by a newspaper stand and caught a glimpse of the front page.It was the Justice League.The news has been talking about the Justice League for the pass two weeks.And the toy store has been selling the league action figures(I owned each one of them).Finally, the bus arrived.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bus dropped me off at Blüd University.Is ighed when Igot off the bus.Sometimes Idon't even know why I'm in college.College was boring, but I needed to do something to pass all my free time...Iguess.

 _Business Class... "somethingsomethingbusinessblahblah"_

 _History Class... "somethingsomethingfieldtripblahblah"_

 _"somethingdidyouknowSamblahblah"_

"...C'mon,C'mon..."I muttered.

 _1.30 p.m_.

"Finally!"I thought to myself.

"Hey Dick!I was wondering if-,"said a girl named Jessica.

"Sorry,I'm late for my job.We'll talk next time."

I didn't wait for her reply,I was already heading towards the Blüdhaven Police Department.When I first moved toBlüdhaven,I decided to get a job as a police officer(although the police force is mostly corrupted).I _had to make a living_ , sure I have my parents trust fund but it's bound to run out sooner or later. Apparently I was _too young_ to be a real police officer, so I'm just an _officer in training_.Only after my twenty-first birthday, Ican finally be a real cop.But hey!At least I got paid.Since I'm an officer in training,I must have a partner with me at all times.Fortunately, my partner is Amy Rohrbach, one of the few honest police in the department.

"Hey Grayson!Time for patrol."said Amy.

"Yup, coming."I replied.Back then, patrol meant a very different thing.Now patrol means sitting in a police car, drinking coffee. _I hate Coffee._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Nobody's POV_

It was already 9 o'clock, and Dick had finished his patrol.Dick reach his apartment building and decided to head to the rooftop.The rooftop is where he usually goes when he needed to clear his head.He wanted to jump off the building for fun, but people will thinkhe's _suicidal_. Hejumped anyways.

Just when he wanted to take out his grappling hook, someone caught him.It was Superman.

"Dick!"Superman shouted.

"Hi Clark."Said Dick smiling.

Superman dropped him off on the rooftop."Please don't do that again."

"I can't promise you that."

Superman sighed."How's it going?"

"Fine.Stopped three robberies todays but that's about it."

"Come on, it's not that bad."said Superman.

Dick sighed."Every day I'm just doing the same thing again and again.It's so boring.Sometimes...I wish Iwas still Robin,stopping crimes and saving lives and all that.But there's no point wishing, is there?"

"I guess not."said Superman."I'm also guessing that you didn't expect your life to turn out this way."

"Honestly,Ididn't think much of my future when I was Robin.Growing up, being Robin was all I could think of.Then maybe one day..."

"Maybe one day you'll become Batman."Superman finished his sentence.

Dick gave a small laugh."All my life I expected to grow up and be him, but _that thing...that thing_ inside of him that drives him to sacrifice everything for the sake of a mission,I don't want that...Good thing I figured that out a long time ago...that I don't want to be... _Batman_.You of all people should know what I'm talking about."

Clark does know what he's talking about.Bruce had brought him back from the dead, despite all the risk.But nonetheless, he was thankful for it.

"You know...You remind me of someone.A hero of sorts in my homeworld many centuries before I was born.He was cast out of his family also.He dreamtof justice; he dreamt of helping the weak... He dreamt of showing his family that he was better that they gave him credit for.He used his talent and skills to fight for those who couldn't fight for themselves."

"What's his name?"asked Dick.

Superman smiled."His name was..."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

 _Few months later_

The bank alarm rang.Somebody had robbed the bank.

"Let's go!The van is out back in the alley."The robber said to the others.

Just when they were entering the van, something hit one of the robbers on the back.

"Need a hand?"said the mysterious guy.He was wearing a mask.

"Get him!"shouted one of therobbers.

The robber wanted to punch the masked man, but he was too quick.In a few seconds, the masked man unapprehended all the robbers except one. The robber tried to run away, but the masked man stopped him.

Therobberwas terrified."Who the hell are you?!"

The masked man smiled."Nice to meet you, the name's Nightwing."


	4. Chapter 4: Arrested

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY IF THERE'S ANY GRAMMAR OR SPELLING MISTAKES. :P_**

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Chapter 4: Arrested

 _Dick's POV_

"Can I drive?" I asked Rohrbach.

"No." Said Rohrbach.

We've been patrolling around the block for half an hour, and frankly it's getting really _boring_.

"How 'bout now?" I asked again.

"For the 100th time, No! You're not allowed to drive! How the hell did I end up getting partnered up with you?" Said Rohrbach. I laughed. "Honestly Grayson, you're so annoying sometimes."

"You're welcome." I said smiling. Sometimes, It was fun annoying her.

"Hey, something is happening over there." There was a fight happening in front of a convenience store.

Officer Rohrbach sighed. "People in this city are getting _dumber_ and dumber."

Rohrbach and I got down from the police car. There was a crowd forming around the fight. Some smarter people walked away when they saw us, but the dumber ones didn't even care.

"Hey, break it up!" Said Rohrbach. We're pushing our way through the crowd. "Hey! I said stop fighting!" Shouted Rohrbach. But they didn't stop, the just keep on punching and kicking each other. The more I watch, the more _embarrassing_ the fight was. The guy was aimlessly punching the wrong way, the tactics were all wrong. While the other guy wasn't defending himself properly. Instead of dodging left, he moved to the right, getting a punch on his fight. It was getting way out of hand. Just as the guy wanted to punch the other guy, I stopped his fist.

"No offence, but that is not how you punch someone." I told him. He got angry and tried to use his other hand to punch me, but I dodged it and twist his arm. He cried in pain."Attempting assault on a police officer? I'm gonna need to arrest you for that." I said while handcuffing him.

"What?! You should be arresting him, he stole my wallet!" The guy said.

"I didn't do nothing! I was walking out of the store when he started accusing me and attack me!" said the other guy.

I analysed the man. He's in his late 30s to early 40s, he reeks of cigarettes, definitely addicted to smoking. He's not wearing a ring and I'm definitely sure he lives alone. And based on his fighting skills just now, I can tell he's those kind of people who's forgetful, always losing keys and wallet. He either left his wallet in his car or his house, or maybe in the convenience store. I ignore their bickering and enter the convenience store, leaving Rohrbach with the two idiots. "Grayson! Where are you going?" asked Rohrbach.

"I'll be quick." I said. I walked around the convenience store and sure enough, I found a wallet near the counter, just beside the lighters. I took out a driver's license and unsurprisingly, the guy's face was on it. I sighed. Officer Rohrbach was right, these people are _dumb_.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

 _Nobody's POV_

The fastest man alive and the protector of the oceans were bored out of their minds. They were in the batcave alone, the rest of the league still hasn't arrived yet.

"This is _sooo boring._ " said Aquaman.

"Who knew the batcave can be _boring."_ said Flash.

Suddenly Aquaman came up with an idea. "How 'bout we do a little exploring around the cave?"

"Uhh...Batman said we aren't allowed to touch anything." said Flash.

" _Come on,_ what he doesn't know won't hurt him right?" said Aquaman.

Flash and Aquaman walked around the batcave, touching everything and anything that could get their hands on.

"Hey, what's this?" said Flash, looking at something that's covered in a big cloth.

"Only one way to find out." said Aquaman while pulling the cloth. Under the cloth was a partly finished batmobile.

" _No wayyyy, a new batmobile."_ said Flash.

Just then, they heard Cyborg.

"Hey Barry, Arthur, where you at?" said Cyborg.

Aquaman quickly cover the batmobile back with the cloth. "Umm...Coming!" said Aquaman.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

After the meeting, Aquaman and Flash find themselves alone in the cave again.

"Hey Barry, how about we go for a drive?" said Aquaman, looking at the new batmobile.

"Are you kidding me?! Batman will _kill us_ if he sees us speeding through _his city with this._ " said Flash.

"Who says we'll be driving around Gotham?" said Aquaman.

x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

 _Dick's POV_

I looked at my watch. It's almost nine, which means my patrol is almost over. That is until _it happened_.

After hours of asking and asking, Rohrbach _finally_ let me drive. Just then, the police radio beeped. "We got a car speeding through the streets, running over trash cans and street signs." Suddenly, a car sped right past us, giving me a good look on the car.

" _Oh crap."_ I thought.

"Yeah, we're on it." said Rohrbach. I didn't move, all I can think was: " _What the hell?!"_

"Grayson, drive!" shouted Rohrbach. I turn the car around and began chasing the speeding 'car'. My mind was racing, but then I thought, " _There's no way he's in that 'car', the driving is too reckless. I mean, com' on, running over trash cans? Seriously? There's definitely someone driving, but it is not **him**."_

Grayson! Where are you going? The car is going that way." said Rohrbach.

"I know." I said. "I have an idea."

I drive around two blocks and stop the police car in the middle of the road. "Just wait.They'll be driving right to us." I told Rohrbach. And I was right. A few seconds later, the 'car' turn and drive right towards us.

 _Nobody's POV_

"The police car is not moving, why isn't it moving!?" shouted Flash. Aquaman and Flash were in the batmobile panicking. They were driving through blüdhaven (Or at least they were trying to. Driving a batmobile is _way_ _harder_ than driving a car), and suddenly a police car started chasing them. And now, they're driving straight towards the police car.

"Stop the car! Stop the car!" shouted Flash.

"I'm trying!!" Aquaman shouted back. The Batmobile loses control and hit a lamp post. "We're _soo dead."_ said Flash.

"At least we're not wearing our suits." said Aquaman.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Aquaman and Flash were sitting in the police station, behind bars.

" We. Are. So. Dead. _Batman_ _is gonna kill us._ " Flash keeps saying.

"You're worry about Batsy while I'm worry about the cop who locked us up." Aquaman muttered. "Didn't you hear what we said? He said, ' _I didn't know superheroes could get arrested.'_

" _Exactly_." said Flash. "We. Are. So Dead."

Suddenly, a police officer opened the cell door. "Barry Allen, Arthur Curry, you can go." said the police officer.

Aquaman and Flash looked at each other, they were equally confused.

"Who bailed us out?" Flash whispered to Aquaman.

"I have no idea." said Aquaman, walking out of the cell. "But I ain't staying."

Aquaman and Flash walked out of the police station.

"Wait...what about the batmobile?" said Flash.

Just then, a paper airplane flew past them. Flash noticed that there was a bat symbol on it, he caught the paper airplane and opened it up. There was a note on it. ' _Back alley, 15mins.'_ There was also a drawing of what seems to be the batmobile.

"We don't have a choice, do we?" said Flash.

"Nope." said Aquaman. "Let's just hope this guy has the remote for the batmobile."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Aquaman and Flash went to the back alley, and at the end was the batmobile.

"Oh, _thank God._ " exclaimed Flash.

"Where is this guy anyway?" said Aquaman.

"Or _girl."_ said Flash.

Just then a dark figure appeared out of nowhere and landed on top of the batmobile. "Sorry guys. I had just finished up patrolling."

Aquaman looked at Flash, but Flash was looking straight at the guy. Flash could clearly see the guy under the lamp post. " _You're Nightwing."_ whispered Flash with a shocked expression on his face.

"Who?" said Aquaman.

"Nightwing, blüdhaven very own superhero! He was in the list of the top ten greatest, _newest_ superhero. You never heard of him?" said Flash.

"Umm...No." said Aquaman.

"Ouch. I'm hurt.' said Nightwing. "Considering that we just met an hour ago."

"We did?" said Flash.

"Yeah. I said that _I didn't know superheroes could get arrested._ And you keep saying that 'you were so _dead.' "_ said Nightwing.

"You're the cop?! That's so cool!" said Flash. "You're a cop and a superhero. _You're_ _a supercop."_

 _"Supercop_. Great. Awesome. Can we have the remote back?" said Aquaman.

"Maybe." said Nightwing. "Nice batmobile, by the way."

"We...borrowed it." said Aquaman.

"That's...what we did!" Flash laughed nervously. "And it's umm..."

"It's _so old_." said Nightwing.

"You told me it was new." said Aquaman looking at Flash.

"Well, I thought it was new." said Flash.

Nightwing just laughed. "Get in, I'll drive."

"Excuse me?" said Aquaman.

" _Come on,_ you two _clearly_ don't know how to drive this thing." said Nightwing.

"Of course we do." said Aquaman. Batman won't borrow it to us if we don't know how to drive it, would he?"

Nightwing rolled his eyes under his mask. "You guys are _terrible liars_. Get in, I'll drive you to the bridge."

"I called shotgun!" said Flash, speeding into the batmobile.

Nightwing started the engine. "Let's see how fast this thing can go."

"Isn't there a law against speeding?" said Flash. "I do not want to get arrested again."

"This is Blüdhaven, there are _no laws against speeding_. But _there are_ laws against destroying public property." said Nightwing.

The batmobile sped through Blüdhaven, driving at top speed. Finally, they reached the bridge connecting Blüdhaven and Gotham City.

"That. Was Awesome." said Nightwing.

"Let's do that again!" said Flash.

"Let's not." said Aquaman getting out of the car. He _was not feeling the aster._

Nightwing threw the remote to Flash. "Well, good luck."

"What, why?" Asked Flash. Then he realized why. "Oh...Batman..."

"Totally forgot about him." said Aquaman.

"Want some advice? Go now, He should be out patrolling, so the batcave is empty. But try to avoid him in the streets. There's a 50-50 chance he won't see you."

"Umm...Thanks. How did you know he's out patrolling?." said Aquaman.

"I know stuff." said Nightwing.

"Uh huh." said Flash. "Wait, what about Alfred?"

" _Damn that butler_." muttered Aquaman.

" _Nahhh,_ don't worry. Alfred _probably_ won't tell." said Nightwing.

"...Probably?" said Nightwing

"Well, Adiós." said Nightwing walking to the edge, near the sea. He then jump off the cliff.

"Did he just...jump?!" said Flash.

"Yup." said Aquaman. "I kinda like that kid. He's fun, _wayyy_ better than Batman."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

 ** _RANDOM TIPS OF THE DAY:_**

 ** _1) DON'T WASTE FOOD_**

 ** _2) DON'T WASTE WATER_**

 ** _3) DON'T WASTE MONEY_**


End file.
